La sombrilla roja
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: A Sasuke Uchiha no le gustaba deberle nada a nadie, y mientras mantuviera esa sombrilla en su poder, habría algo que lo ligaría a esa tal, Ino Yamanaka… AU SasuInoSaso
1. La niña de la banca

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

**CONSEJO: en este fic en especial, hay momentos que merecen de una musicalización... a mí me gusta mucho la música oriental, en especial la japonesa y coreana; pues bien, hay un tema de un dorama en el que me inspiré, el cual me parece el indicado para este fic.**

**El tema es "KONAYUKI" de REMIOROMENy me parece muy importante para poder lograr que REALMENTE mis lectores puedan sentir mucho más al leer...**

**Ahora, ¡A leer!**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO I**

**La niña de la banca**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alzó la vista hacia el cielo en el momento en que un relámpago lo iluminó levemente, y suspiró con resignación, quedándose de pie bajo la galería de la escuela, viendo como sus compañeros de clase eran recogidos por sus respectivos padres.

Y suspiró, una vez más, con resignación.

¿Precisamente ese día debía pasar él a recoger a su hermano?

El cielo se veía cada más gris, y la lluvia caería en cualquier momento sobre la ciudad.

Sí, definitivamente la suerte no estaba de lado de Sasuke Uchiha ese día…

—Yo que tú me daría prisa, si es que no quieres mojarte…— sugirió una voz infantil a su lado, haciéndolo observar a su interlocutor de reojo.

Ése Naruto si que era un dobe…

Pero era cierto; si se daba prisa tal vez llegaría a la escuela de Itachi antes de que comenzara a llover.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti, dobe?— inquirió— ¿Vienes?— el niño de cabellos rubios negó con suavidad, frotándose la nariz con un dedo.

—Mi tío pasará por mí. ¡Pero mañana iré a jugar contigo!— aseguró enérgicamente.

—Hmp.

De nada servía protestar. Sin decir nada más ajustó las correas de su mochila, cogió aire y se lanzó a la carrera abriéndose paso entre los niños que aun intentaban salir de la escuela. El colegio de su hermano mayor, Itachi, estaba a sólo unas calles del suyo, así que podría llegar fácilmente, y sin mojarse.

Corrió ágilmente por las calles de la ciudad, casi sin toparse con nadie, debido al clima que acontecía. Todo iba bien, hasta que de pronto…un fuerte trueno y, seguido, la lluvia comenzó a caer a raudales sobre su cabeza. La poca gente que lo acompañaba en las calles corría en busca de refugio, pero él sólo se quedó parado un instante.

— ¡Maldición!— gruñó lanzándose de nuevo a la carrera. Sólo faltaban unas pocas calles.

Avanzó a toda velocidad, cubriéndose la cabeza con su mochila. Dobló en una esquina, y al fin pudo ver la entrada del instituto de Itachi, en la acera de enfrente. Desvió la mirada, sin quererlo, hacia el banco del parque, ubicado justamente frente a la puerta de la escuela, observando de soslayo a una niña sentada en él, cubriéndose bajo una enorme sombrilla roja, y meciendo sus pies envueltos en botas de lluvia del mismo color, pero no le dedicó mayor atención.

Intentó apresurar aún más el paso, pero sin quererlo resbaló por el piso mojado, cayendo de lleno al suelo con un estruendo, quedando ligeramente turbado unos segundos.

Abochornado al máximo alzó la mirada al instante, y con horror comprobó que la niña de la banca se había girado a verlo.

—_Maldición—_ pensó, sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a acalorarse. Luego, intentó ponerse de pie, dándose cuenta de que su rodilla estaba herida, lo cual le hizo emitir un pequeño quejido.

La lluvia de pronto había pasado a segundo plano para él, aunque ahora le caía completamente encima, empapándolo con cada gota.

— ¡Idiota, idiota!— comenzó a repetirse una y otra vez, mientras recogía sus cosas con afán, que por la caída habían quedado desperdigadas por el suelo.

La lluvia lo golpeaba como pequeñas navajas en la piel, hasta que repentinamente, mientras mantenía la vista en el suelo en busca de sus pertenencias, unas botas rojas se atravesaron en su visión, y la lluvia cesó de pronto. Alzó la mirada con cierto resguardo, cruzando sus ojos negros con unos de un fulgurante brillo azul.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó la niña de la banca, extendiendo una delicada y pequeña mano hacia él mientras los cubría a ambos bajo su sombrilla roja.

Los colores volvieron a subírsele, pero con más intensidad esta vez.

—Yo…eh, sí. Estoy bien—. Contestó al cabo de unos segundos, recomponiendo su habitual semblante indiferente, ignorando la mano extendida de la niña, terminando de recoger sus cosas y evitando mirarla a los ojos nuevamente. Jamás había visto ojos como esos, aun más brillantes que los de Naruto o Sakura.

—Mmm…déjame ayudarte— no tuvo tiempo de negarse, ya que ella se acuclilló al igual que él, comenzando a recoger sus cuadernos, sin dejar de protegerlos a ambos bajo la sombrilla.

Y él sólo la observó como si fuera la cosa más curiosa del mundo.

—Hmp.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, quedándose uno frente al otro. Ella sonreía encantadoramente, y Sasuke sólo volteaba el rostro con indiferencia, disponiéndose a irse cuanto antes de allí.

—Oye…yo te conozco— dijo la niña, de pronto, llamando su atención— estás en la clase de Iruka-sensei, ¿verdad?— Al oír el nombre de su maestro entornó la mirada, escudriñando a la niña recelosamente, reconociéndola como una de sus compañeras de clase— Mi nombre es Ino, Yamanaka Ino— dijo ella con voz cantarina, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos— estamos en la misma clase, pero no nos cono…

— ¡INO!

La chiquilla se vio interrumpida, y ambos se giraron hacia la entrada del instituto, en donde un chico rubio (no mucho mayor que ellos) acompañado por otro de cabello pelirrojo, movía frenéticamente un brazo por el aire. Ambos jóvenes sostenían sombrillas negras con dibujos de pequeñas nubes rojas sobre sus cabezas.

—Debo irme— anunció la pequeña en un suspiro, volteando para pararse sobre el cordón de la vereda, pero antes de cruzar la calle se detuvo volteando una vez más, para comprobar que él había quedado desprotegido bajo el aguacero, y reparando un momento en la pequeña lastimadura que tenía en la rodilla derecha— oye, ¿Estarás bien?

Él frunció el ceño. No le gustaban las niñas entrometidas.

—Sí, sí lo estaré— declaró limpiándose la herida con un pequeño pañuelo con dibujos de ositos panda que había sacado de uno de sus bolsillos.

La niña torció la boca y giró los ojos hacia arriba, en gesto pensativo.

— ¿Tienes sombrilla?— preguntó, de pronto, lo que era evidente.

Sasuke se sorprendió por la pregunta tan tonta, y frunció el entrecejo aun más.

—Tsk. No, no tengo, pero no imp…— ella volvió a acercarse, y sin decir nada, extendió el mango de su sombrilla hacia él, brindándole una sonrisa amable.

Él parpadeó varias veces, confundido, aceptando el gesto por pura inercia. Ninguna niña, jamás, se había acercado tanto a él sin hacer escándalo.

Sintió el calor en las mejillas en el momento en que ambos sujetaron el artefacto, y el tiempo pareció transcurrir con más lentitud en ese instante. Ella sonrió cerrando los ojos, y una vez que estuvo segura de que él sujetaba su sombrilla volteó con rapidez, moviendo unas cuantas hebras de su corto cabello rubio por el brusco movimiento, y comenzó a cruzar la calle para alejarse de él en dirección a los dos chicos.

Sasuke se quedó perplejo unos segundos, hasta que finalmente pudo reaccionar:

— ¡Oye!

La niña se detuvo bajo la lluvia, una vez que llegó a la otra vereda, volteando hacia él una vez más, mientras el agua caía sobre su rubia cabeza. Por un instante, sólo la lluvia se dejó oír entre ellos.

—Gracias— Dijo al fin. Su madre le había enseñado que uno siempre debía ser educado, aun con las personas que no le agradaran.

Ella sonrió por última vez. Alzó una mano en señal de despedida y corrió a refugiarse bajo la sombrilla del chico rubio. Éste acarició sus mojados cabellos, luego se puso de cuclillas y le indicó que subiera en su espalda, cosa que ella hizo de inmediato. Segundos después, los tres comenzaron a alejarse por una de las calles laterales, siendo seguidos en todo momento por los ojos del pequeño niño, hasta que desaparecieron bajo el manto de lluvia.

— ¿Sasuke?

Se sobresaltó al oír su nombre a sus espaldas, girándose en el acto para encontrarse con su hermano mayor, parado bajo la lluvia, cubriéndose con una sombrilla negra, similar a las que había visto minutos antes.

— ¿Qué te pasó?— interrogó su hermano, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—Me caí…— admitió bajando la mirada un instante, recordando la pequeña herida de su rodilla.

— ¿Sí? Pues que torpe eres, hermanito— su hermano rió y él infló los mofletes.

— ¡Aniki!— protestó.

—Bueno, bueno. Vámonos ya.

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección opuesta a la que habían tomado la niña y sus acompañantes, chapoteando sobre la vereda con cada paso que daban.

—Oye Sasuke…

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Y esa sombrilla?— inquirió su hermano de pronto, pero sin apartar la vista del camino.

—Yo…es mía— sentenció automáticamente, con toda naturalidad. No sabía porque había mentido, pero algo le decía que era mejor así, porque si le decía a su hermano que una chica lo había ayudado se arriesgaba a tener que soportar sus burlas. Conocía demasiado bien a Itachi como para dar un paso en falso.

— ¿Ah sí?— meneó la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua— pues que color tan llamativo escogiste, hermano.

No contestó nada, pero si emitió un sonoro bufido que provocó una risilla en su hermano mayor.

Lo primero que debía hacer el lunes por la mañana sería devolver la endemoniada sombrilla a su dueña, aunque eso le costara las malas interpretaciones de sus compañeros, en especial de las tontas niñas que lo seguían a todas partes, pero sólo así tendría un problema menos.

Ya que a Sasuke Uchiha no le gustaba deberle nada a nadie, y mientras mantuviera esa sombrilla en su poder, habría algo que lo ligaría a esa tal Ino Yamanaka…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuará...**

**¡Capítulo editado!**

**Espero que lo hayan disfruto, ¡hasta la próxima vez!**


	2. Propiedad

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

**Propiedad**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— _¡Oye!_

_La niña se detuvo bajo la lluvia, una vez que llegó a la otra vereda, volteando hacia él una vez más, mientras el agua caía sobre ambos. Por un instante, sólo la lluvia se dejó oír entre ellos._

—_Gracias._

_Ella sonrió, levantando un bazo para agitarlo a modo de saludo, e iba a decir algo cuando de pronto…_

Un fuerte trueno que retumbó en la habitación lo hizo despertar de un sobresalto y sentarse sobre la cama al instante. Pasada la sorpresa volteó el rostro hacia la ventana, observando la torrencial lluvia que caía afuera.

Suspiró con cansancio, masajeándose el rostro con suavidad.

De nuevo había soñado con ella…con aquella niña, la niña de la banca. Eso siempre le pasaba en los días de tormenta, desde aquel día, hacía casi diez años ya.

Era extraño en cierto modo; después de ese día jamás había vuelto a verla o a saber de ella; lo único que oyó, por boca de su maestro en aquel entonces, era que se había mudado o algo así, no lo recordaba muy bien, pero tampoco le interesó profundizar en el asunto. Con el tiempo casi había llegado a convencerse a sí mismo de que esa niña no era real, pero esos extraños sueños de días de lluvia, por alguna razón, le impedían extraviar esos recuerdos. Aunque poco a poco iba olvidándose de todo el asunto…

—Sasuke…—la suave voz de su madre, al otro lado de la puerta, le hizo voltear el rostro, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Sí— contestó, somnoliento, refregándose los ojos con parsimonia.

—Hijo, hoy es el examen de ingreso, ¡levántate o llegarás tarde!

Abrió los párpados ligeramente sobresaltado, para luego fruncir el entrecejo.

—Sí…— repitió en un bufido, bajando los pies de la cama para sentarse a un lado.

— ¡Oh! Y saca la ropa sucia, ¿quieres?

—Sí.

Escuchó los pasos de su madre alejándose.

Se desperezó en su lugar, ahogando un largo bostezo; se quitó la camiseta arrojándola a un lado de la habitación, y con total tranquilidad se dirigió hasta el closet, abriéndolo con lentitud para sacar su uniforme escolar, el cual consistía en una chaqueta gris, pantalón escocés en el mismo tono, y una camisa blanca, junto a la corbata de su escuela. Cerró la puerta con un sonoro golpe y procedió a vestirse con calma, sin apuros. Se miró al espejo, deshaciéndose de cualquier imperfección que pudiera perturbar su pulcra imagen, y despeinando ligeramente su cabello negro. Finalmente buscó su bolso escolar, dándole el último visto bueno a su apariencia emitiendo un pequeño chasquido con la lengua.

Estaba disponiéndose a salir cuando abrió el closet una vez más, buscó una bufanda azul, y al jalarla, una sombrilla roja cayó del interior del mueble, golpeando con suavidad sus pies. Sin dudarlo tomó ambas cosas y salió de su habitación, rumbo a las escaleras, pero deteniéndose antes de llegar hasta éstas frente a una puerta de color blanco, que estaba cerrada y sobre la cual se podía leer el nombre "Itachi" escrito sobre un pequeño e inclinado cartel, con letras de color azul. Relajó su expresión, enderezó el letrero pasando con suavidad la yema de sus dedos sobre las letras, y continuó con su camino, encontrándose con sus padres en la mesa, esperándolo para desayunar.

Las comidas con sus padres siempre solían ser ceremoniosas, demasiado para su gusto; todos comían en el más absoluto silencio, rara vez alguien que no fuera su padre hacia algún comentario. No era que eso lo inquietara, pero la monotonía era tal que llegaba a asfixiarlo por momentos, en especial, desde que sólo eran tres en la mesa. Odiaba tener que sentarse con ellos, odiaba fingir que todo estaba bien, que nada lo inquietaba; pero, sin embargo, nunca demostraba nada de todo lo que le molestaba cuando estaba con ellos.

Sólo tenía que sentarse a la mesa con ellos y ser el hijo perfecto; eso era lo único que todos esperaban de él.

— ¿Sólo comerás cereal, hijo?— inquirió su madre en tono de alarma, mientras lo observaba comer cabizbajo, como siempre lo hacía, distrayendo su atención un momento.

—Hmp— se limitó a contestar, sin apartar la vista de su tazón.

—Aliméntate bien, Sasuke— exclamó su padre, sin separar la vista de su periódico matutino— debes reponer energías para aprobar el examen. Recuerda que si te matriculas en el Instituto Konoha tendrás grandes posibilidades en el futuro, y podrás entrar a la mejor universidad para luego poder hacerte cargo del negocio familiar. Pero siendo un Uchiha, no creo que ese examen sea gran cosa para ti. Recuerdo que tu hermano lo aprobó con puntuación perfecta…

Él no contestó. Con suavidad dejó su desayuno de lado y comenzó a levantarse lentamente.

—Ya me voy— anunció, indiferente, cosa que no incomodó a sus progenitores.

— ¡Que tengas suerte, Sasuke-kun!— exclamó su madre.

—Demuestra que eres un Uchiha— se limitó a decir su padre, Fugaku, mirándolo de soslayo, provocando que Sasuke se detuviera un segundo, mientras le daba la espalda, pero no dijo nada, nuevamente.

Recogió su bolso, se enrolló la bufanda al cuello y abrió la puerta de calle sin despedirse de sus padres.

Afuera el cielo se mostraba grisáceo, con nubarrones también grises, pero la lluvia se había detenido. Sacó su bicicleta, colocó su bolso y la sombrilla roja sobre el canasto delantero, montándose en ella para comenzar a circular por la vereda, salpicando un poco de agua de tanto en tanto, cuando atravesaba algún charco.

La mañana era húmeda y fría; una fina capa de agua lo cubría todo, y varios espejos de agua se habían formado a lo largo de toda la calle. La lluvia amenazaba con volver a caer, pero aún así prefería usar su bicicleta a ir a pie o en trasporte público.

Pedaleó con calma, sin apuros, cruzándose con varios chicos que esperaban el autobús o caminaban a la escuela, pero, sin prestarles atención, continuó concentrado en el camino, o más bien, en sus pensamientos.

— ¡Hey Teme! ¡TEMEEEEE!

— ¡Sasuke-kuuuuun!

Oyó a sus amigos de la infancia gritar su nombre, y los observó de reojo al pasar junto a ellos; no obstante no se detuvo, sino que siguió pedaleando, sujetando con firmeza el manubrio y sin voltear a verlos. No le apetecía oír las idioteces de Sakura y Naruto ese día, por lo que aceleró, sólo un poco, hasta que ya no oyó sus voces.

El aire le humedecía los cabellos y la ropa, golpeándolo con suavidad en el rostro; pero eso no le importaba, la fría sensación en su piel expuesta nostálgicamente le recordaba que aun estaba vivo, que todavía era capaz de sentir, al menos.

Pedaleó cerca de diez minutos más, llegando al fin a su destino, el Instituto Konoha, a las 7:30, cuando aún faltaba media hora para el examen. Dejó la bicicleta en el estacionamiento y caminó hacia la entrada del Instituto, cruzándose con otros aspirantes, que releían los últimos apuntes antes de que llegara la hora. Se detuvo fuera del instituto, observándolo un momento con aires distraídos. Suspiró con pesadez, sacando una tarjeta verde del bolsillo superior de su chaqueta. No quería dar el examen; no le interesaba entrar a ese instituto después de todo; además, ¿por qué debía hacerlo? ¿Por su futuro? ¿Para enorgullecer a sus padres? Nada de eso le interesaba. Su padre quería convertirlo en algo que no era; quería que reemplazara a quien no podría. Sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera jamás estaría a la altura de su hermano; por mucho que se esforzara, por mucho que lo intentara, a los ojos de sus padres él nunca sería como Itachi. Él nunca sería "el prodigio", "el orgullo de los Uchiha"…

—Olvídalo— susurró guardando la tarjeta nuevamente, mientras volteaba para regresar sobre sus pasos.

No valía la pena intentarlo, después de todo, él sólo era Sasuke, y jamás podría ser como Itachi.

.

.

— ¡ES TARDE! ¡ES MUY TARDE!

Abrió la puerta con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía su bolso escolar y una tostada a medio comer. Su uniforme azul estaba ligeramente desarreglado, y su largo cabello rubio totalmente despeinado, aunque eso parecía no importarle por el momento.

— ¡Espera hija!— un hombre, rubio también, salió corriendo por la misma puerta que ella había atravesado segundos antes— ¡Tu tarjeta de identificación! ¡Y tu bufanda!— gritó sosteniendo una bufanda roja en una mano, y una tarjeta verde en la otra.

— ¡Kya! ¡Es cierto!— regresó sobre sus pasos, tomó la bufanda y se la enroscó en el cuello con rapidez, para después tomar la tarjeta y guardarla en el bolsillo delantero de su bolso, no sin algo de torpeza, debido a las apuradas.

— ¡Y ahora corre o no llegarás!— le recordó.

— ¡Ah! ¡Es verdad!— se puso de puntas de pie y besó su mejilla— Adiós papi.

Comenzó a correr a toda velocidad calle abajo, mojando sus botas rojas de lluvia con cada presuroso paso. ¡Se había quedado dormida el día del examen! Al menos, el instituto no quedaba tan lejos de su nueva casa, pero si esperaba el autobús o el metro lo más probable era que no llegaría a tiempo.

No tenía opción, llegaría más rápido a pie.

Observó su reloj de pulsera, alarmándose en el acto.

— ¡Oh, no! ¡No voy a conseguirlo!

Apresuró el paso tanto como pudo. Debía llegar a ese instituto a como diera lugar…

.

.

No había ni un alma en el estacionamiento.

Dejó sus cosas en el canasto una vez más, para luego inclinarse a abrir la cadena de seguridad. Volteó ligeramente, contemplando el edificio del instituto a los lejos. Se puso de pie; con gesto indiferente se recargó sobre el barandal frente a él y sacó la tarjeta verde de su bolsillo, contemplándola un momento, con apatía.

—Es el fin— suspiró relajando las varoniles facciones y tomando su identificación por el medio con los dedos índice y pulgar, preparándose para romperla, pero antes de que pudiera cumplir con su cometido escuchó un estruendo a sus espaldas que lo obligó a dejar lo que hacía para voltear; todas las bicicletas del estacionamiento se habían caído, hasta que la última golpeó la suya con suavidad y lo hizo dar un paso hacia atrás, ligeramente sorprendido, escudriñando con la mirada a la culpable de tanto alboroto: al otro extremo de donde él estaba, una chica, no mayor que él, yacía en el suelo, gimiendo sosegadamente de dolor mientras intentaba recomponerse en el piso.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, dando unos pasos hacia adelante, hasta colocarse frente a la torpe chica, tan molesto como sorprendido por la ridícula situación.

¿Por qué tenían que pasarle esas cosas a él?

— ¡Duele!— se quejó ella, observando con una mueca de dolor la herida que se había ocasionado en una de las rodillas, alzando, de pronto, la mirada hacia el muchacho que tenía en frente, el cual sólo la miraba con molestia.

— Tienes que estar bromeando— dijo él, volteando nuevamente e inclinándose para comenzar a levantar las bicicletas. Bajo otras circunstancias jamás hubiera hecho tal cosa, después de todo, él no había sido el causante de ese desastre; pero esa tonta niña estaba herida, y en el fondo (muy, muy en el fondo) él era un caballero.

—Lo siento— exclamó ella, poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad, pero aun así, dirigiéndose a ayudarlo a recoger.

—No te preocupes— gruñó tan amablemente como pudo, pero ella no obedeció; caminó dando pequeños saltitos hasta el otro extremo y comenzó a levantar las bicicletas desde el otro lado—. Que niña más tonta…— gruñó, sin importarle que ella pudiera oírlo.

Ninguno dijo nada ni intercambiaron miradas mientras continuaban con esa labor, pero cuando estaban a punto de terminar, repentinamente, la lluvia volvió a caer sobre la ciudad.

Ella acomodó la última bicicleta, alzó la mirada hacia el cielo y tras emitir un gritito de sorpresa corrió a recoger sus pertenencias, que por la caída habían quedado tiradas en el suelo.

Sasuke tomó su bici. Ya era momento de largarse de ahí.

La chica se arrodilló sobre la acera para juntar sus cosas, y, al pasar por su lado, él pudo notar la tarjeta de identificación de color verde que ella llevaba. No pudo leer lo que decía, pero de seguro ella se dirigía al examen de ingreso.

El mundo si que era un pañuelo…

No le dio importancia; se encogió de hombros mentalmente y continuó con su camino bajo la lluvia, ya la chica encontraría la forma de llegar al instituto. Comenzó a alejarse, pero unos metros más adelante, sin detenerse, volteó el rostro ligeramente hacia ella, y la vio caminar dando pequeños y torpes saltitos. Se detuvo, rodó los ojos y dejó escapar un bufido. Con resignación giró su bicicleta, subiéndose en ella y pedaleando hasta llegar nuevamente a donde estaba la torpe niña, deteniéndose a su lado.

—Sube— ordenó, sin ninguna educación.

— ¿Eh?—ella lo observó, confundida. No conocía a ese chico, pero, algo le decía que no era peligroso.

Sasuke volvió a avanzar, con ella sujetándose a su cintura desde el asiento trasero. Él podía ser arrogante, grosero y desobligado, pero no era tan malvado como para dejar a una chica torpe y lastimada sola bajo ese aguacero.

La lluvia caía sobre sus cabezas, y durante todo el trayecto, fue lo único que se dejó oír entre ellos.

.

.

— ¡Tienes suerte de haberte topado con un jovencito tan maravilloso!— dijo la mujer vestida de blanco, brindándole una bonita sonrisa—. La herida sanará pronto, no te preocupes, linda.

Ella sonrió con agradecimiento.

Estaba sentada sobre la camilla de la enfermería, esperando que la practicante terminara de colocar los vendajes sobre la herida de su rodilla.

—Bueno, con permiso— dijo de pronto el joven que la había ayudado, terminando de sacarse el cabello con una toalla, haciendo una pequeña reverencia a la enfermera para disponerse a salir de allí.

— ¡Buenas noticias!— la puerta de pronto fue corrida, y por ella un hombre alto y de tez morena entró, con una sonrisa en el rostro— ¡La hora de inicio se ha retrasado por un problema con el personal, así que los pueden hacer el examen!— exclamó, palmeando a Sasuke en el hombro.

— ¿Eh? ¿Podemos?— preguntó la joven, con voz esperanzada.

— ¡Sí! Pero, para ser justos con los otros alumnos el tiempo será el mismo… ¿de acuerdo?

Ella sonrió, radiante.

— ¡Sí! ¡Muchas gracias!

—Eh…yo…— iba a salir cuando de nuevo fue detenido por el hombre.

—Llegar tarde a un examen por ayudar a alguien…—dijo seriamente— eso es algo que no haría cualquiera— posó una mano en su hombro nuevamente, sacudiéndolo con suavidad.

—Sí…no es nada— pronunció con falsa humildad. Lo único que quería era largarse de allí, pero el hombre no se lo permitía.

Sin que pudiera reaccionar, el preceptor sacó la tarjeta de su bolsillo, leyéndola con atención y en voz alta:

—Escuela Takahoshi. Candidato número 1144. Uchiha Sasuke, ¿verdad?

Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, la cual intentó disimular al instante. No podía ser cierto…

—S-Sí— respondió por pura inercia, aun algo turbado por todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

La chica también le pasó su tarjeta, dedicándole una sonrisa a Sasuke, la cual se le hizo algo familiar…

—Escuela Midori. Candidata número 2144. Ya…

La campana sonó, acallando al prefecto.

— ¡Oh! Deben irse, ¡o no llegarán a tiempo!— abrió la puerta para indicarles que salieran— síganme por aquí, por favor.

Ambos obedecieron. Ella sin borrar esa sonrisita boba, y él, aun sin poder creer su suerte.

El prefecto los guió a través del corredor hasta un aula del primer piso. Al llegar abrió la puerta, disculpándose ante la interrupción e indicándoles a los jóvenes que tomaran asiento.

Ya todos estaban en sus lugares, incluso Naruto y Sakura estaban esperando. Sasuke fue el primero en pasar, tomando asiento en la última hilera de la última fila, justamente detrás de Naruto, que se giró hacia él en cuanto se sentó, haciendo una seña de aprobación con el pulgar. La chica tomó asiento en la fila de al lado, dos lugares delante de él, justo frente a Sakura.

—Bien…ya pasé lista, así que si son tan amables de decirme sus nombres…

—Uchiha Sasuke— gruñó poniéndose de pie, arrojando sus cosas, sin ninguna educación, sobre el pupitre.

Alguien allá arriba definitivamente debía aborrecerlo.

— ¿Y la señorita…?— continuó el anciano profesor.

Ella también se puso de pie.

—Yamanaka Ino, señor.

Al oír ese nombre no pudo evitar abrir los ojos por la sorpresa, volteando en el acto hacia la joven.

¿Acaso era posible…?

Ella volvió a sentarse, y en cuanto el profesor dio la orden, comenzó a ojear febrilmente su examen, sin percatarse del par de ojos negros que seguían cada uno de sus movimientos.

Estaba perplejo. El cabello, los ojos, ¡esa sonrisa! ¡¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?!

Debía ser ella, ¡no podía equivocarse! Pero… ¡¿de dónde demonios había salido después de casi 10 años?! ¿Por qué tan repentinamente había reaparecido en su vida?

Instintivamente le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a la sombrilla que pendía a un lado de su banco.

¿Acaso debería…? No, definitivamente no.

— ¡Aspirante 1144! ¡Los ojos en su examen!

— ¿Huh?— frunció el ceño con una expresión, que oscilaba entre la molestia y la confusión.

Finalmente comenzó a leer su examen, concentrándose en lo que allí estaba escrito, olvidándose por un momento de los extraños acontecimientos que había sufrido ese día, y de la mala suerte que parecía envolverlo.

El destino era caprichoso, y, en cierta forma, parecía ensañado con él ese día.

.

.

Mantenía la vista al frente, recargando la cabeza sobre la palma de su mano derecha, mientras apoyaba ambos codos sobre su pupitre, observando la pizarra del aula, totalmente abstraído.

— ¡Oye!— un joven de cabello rubio se sentó sobre su mesa, distrayendo su atención un momento, obligándolo a mirarlo de soslayo— Te ves muy concentrado, amigo… ¿en qué piensas, huh?— inquirió un tanto despistado, sacándose una pelusa imaginaria de la manga de su camisa blanca, a la vez que resoplaba el largo mechón de cabello que cubría su ojo izquierdo.

El aludido chasqueó la lengua, moviendo la cabeza hasta colocar la mano bajo su barbilla.

—En nada— dijo al fin, tras un largo suspiro.

El otro frunció los labios, observándolo de lado mientras entornaba los ojos.

— ¡Vamos, Sasori!— exclamó alzando los brazos en un gesto dramático— Nos conocemos desde niños, y sé cuando me mientes…

El muchacho lanzó otro suspiro, enderezando la postura sobre el respaldo de su asiento y juntando ambas manos bajo la mesa. Sabía que cuanto más intentara evadir las preguntas de su compañero, más insistiría éste en sonsacarle la respuesta.

—Estaba…— balbuceó, algo dudoso— estaba pensando en…

— ¡Hey, Deidara! ¿Qué tu hermanita no daría hoy el examen de ingreso?— preguntó acercándose a ellos un chico de brillante cabello pelirrojo, y con la cara cubierta de piercings en su nariz, labios y cejas.

Deidara mostró su interés momentáneo en él con un ligero parpadeo.

— ¡Es cierto, Yahiko!— exclamó al fin, abriendo los ojos con sobresalto— Esta mañana no la vi salir de casa...— rememoró.

—A esta hora ya debe estar en el examen— comentó otro chico, de expresión arrogante, cabello color plata peinado hacia atrás y ojos de un brillante y curioso color morado, también acercándose a ellos— ¿Verdad? ¿A qué hora comenzaba?

—Supongo… Creo que el examen comenzaba a las ocho, Hidan…

—Entonces ya debe estar resolviéndolo— intervino el joven de la mesa de al lado, provocando que todos se giraran a verlo.

—Tobi tiene razón— concordó Sasori en otro suspiro, dejándose caer hasta que su barbilla tocó la madera del pupitre— Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo…— susurró más para sí mismo que para sus compañeros, sin embargo, éstos lo oyeron.

—El ingreso es muy difícil— le recordó el de cabello plateados— Deidara a penas si lo pasó, ¿recuerdan? Y sí la pobre heredó una pizca de sus genes…

—Sí, yo… ¡oye!— el joven rubio protestó, inflando levemente los mofletes— muy gracioso, loco religioso…

— ¡Oye! — Protestó el muchacho a su vez, volteando el rostro y cruzándose de brazos—Cierra la boca, afeminado…

— ¡Mira quien lo dice!

—Hmp.

—Huh.

— ¡Ya! déjense de idioteces…— gruñó Sasori, haciéndose oír una vez más y revolviendo sus cabellos color pardo, despeinándolos ligeramente.

—Él tiene razón— secundó una aburrida voz femenina, desde el otro banco al lado del de Sasori— se supone que la hora libre es para estudiar, y no para hablar de la hermana de Deidara— bufó, regresando la aburrida mirada a las páginas del libro que sostenía entre sus manos.

— ¡Bah! Eres una aguafiestas, Konan— el peliplata se cruzó de brazos con aires ofendidos.

—Sí, ¡no te pongas celosa, Konan-chan!— exclamó el tal Tobi, provocando que sus compañeros, con excepción de la chica y Sasori, rieran.

—Oigan, ¿vieron Madness ayer?— preguntó el de cabellos rubios, cambiando repentinamente el rumbo de la conversación.

— ¡Fue un gran episodio!— exclamó el moreno, Tobi, con emoción, a lo que sus compañeros asintieron.

—Sí, pero yo sigo pensando que nunca debieron sacar a Rika Miura del papel de Yuki— comentó Yahiko, acomodándose sobre uno de los pupitres. Varios de sus compañeros asintieron en conformidad.

—Pero no puedes negar que Ako Asou es muy linda…

Dejó de oír los comentarios de sus compañeros de un momento a otro, concentrándose en mirar el exterior a través de la ventana del aula.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, cerrando momentáneamente los ojos, y al abrirlos tomó su bolso, sacando un pequeño amuleto, el cual tenía escrita en letras pequeñas la palabra "éxitos".

Suspiró una vez más, escondiendo el amuleto de la mirada indiscreta de sus amigos, volteando el rostro hacia la ventana una vez más.

—Que tengas suerte…— susurró de forma que nadie más pudiera oírlo, perdiendo su mirada una vez más en la ventana.

.

.

—jaja, ¡creí que no vendrías teme, de veras!— exclamó un jovial Naruto, una vez que ya todos los alumnos comenzaban a salir del aula— después de lo que dijiste el otro día no creí que te molestarías en presentarte…

— ¡Ya déjalo, baka!— una molesta Sakura golpeó al chico rubio, haciéndolo lloriquear.

— ¡¿Por qué me golpeas, Sakura-chan?!

— ¡Para que dejes de ser tan indiscreto! ¿O qué? ¿Quieres otro?— le espetó, amenazante.

— ¡No, gracias!

—Tsk— él chasqueó la lengua con molestia. Odiaba las "escenitas" en público de esos dos.

— ¡Hey, Sasuke!— volteó de soslayo al oír su nombre, encontrándose con un joven de cabellos plateados tras él, llamándolo con una mano, desde las escaleras.

—Adiós— gruñó alejándose de sus amigos, sin esperar a que estos pudieran despedirse.

Al verlo acercarse a él, el otro chico sonrió, mostrando una hilera de blancos dientes, los cuales se asemejaban a los de un tiburón.

— ¡Te he buscado toda la mañana!— informó con hastío— aunque no creí que te presentarías…en fin, ¿has visto a la zanahoria?

—No, y ya quiero largarme de aquí, así que no la esperaremos—. Declaró fríamente. El otro chico sólo se encogió de hombros, sonriendo maliciosamente. Bajaron las escaleras, y al salir del instituto divisó la silueta de Ino Yamanaka, parada, sola, a un lado de la galería exterior.

De nuevo, no pudo evitar sujetar su sombrilla mientras pasaba a su lado.

—Oye, Suigetsu— pronunció de pronto, deteniéndose al igual que su compañero.

— ¿Hum?

—Ve afuera y busca mi bicicleta.

— ¿Qué?— protestó, enarcando una ceja con molestia— ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? No soy tu sirviente.

—Tú sólo hazlo— gruñó.

Suigetsu dejó escapar un bufido, pero obedeció, alejándose de él, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Una vez que se aseguró que el peliplata se había perdido, Sasuke se giró hacia la chica. Con pasos algo dudosos y lentos, comenzó a acercársele. ¿Por qué? No tenía idea.

Ella había tenido un buen gesto con él hacía años, sí, ¿y qué con eso? ¿Acaso él no había tenido un gesto igual de bueno con ella esa mañana?

Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad. Esa sombrilla le pertenecía a ella, eso lo sabía; sin embargo, sentía cierta renuencia al pensar en hacer lo correcto y regresársela. Ese artefacto había sido suyo más tiempo que de ella, siendo justos, eso sin dudas ponía las cosas a su favor, ¿verdad? Además, ¿que se suponía que ella haría cuando lo viera? ¿Qué se supone que debía decir él? "Hola, soy Sasuke Uchiha, probablemente no me recuerdes, pero hace diez años me prestaste tu sombrilla, y ahora, quiero regresártela". Probablemente se asustaría, lo miraría como a un loco, o se desternillaría de risa por lo ridículo del asunto.

No, decir la verdad tan directamente no era una buena opción. Al menos no si no quera parecer un loco acosador o algo así.

Frunció el ceño con molestia. ¿Por qué hacer lo correcto era tan difícil?

De pronto, tuvo una idea. Ella lo había visto esa mañana, pero no había dado señales de reconocerlo, es más, lo había mirado como si nunca lo hubiese visto antes.

Se detuvo a solo unos pocos centímetros de ella, que seguía dándole la espalda. Comenzó a extender una mano para tocar su hombro, muy lentamente, pero se detuvo.

Siendo justos, esa sombrilla era de su propiedad, y no era que se hubiera encariñado con ella o algo así, eso era ridículo, pero de seguro que ella ni siquiera la recordaba; entonces, ¿en que podría afectarla el que le regresara la bendita sombrilla o no? Ella podría seguir con su vida y él con la suya, sin más complicaciones. Aun así, a él desde pequeño nunca le había gustado deberle nada a nadie, y mientras siguiera poseyendo la dichosa sombrilla, de una forma u otra seguiría ligado a esa chica.

Sí, se olvidaría de tantas idioteces y le devolvería la sombrilla roja de una maldita vez.

Volvió a extender su brazo, esta vez con más decisión, pero en el momento en que estaba por tocarla, algo ocurrió.

— ¡Ino!

Detuvo su mano y la retrajo de inmediato.

La chica dio unos pasos hacia adelante, alejándose de él, y acercándose a dos chicos, ambos vestidos con el uniforme del instituto.

Se quedó parado en su lugar. Eso definitivamente podía tomarse como una señal, ¿verdad?

— ¡Sasuke!— se sobresaltó al oír su nombre, al igual que todos los que pasaban cerca de allí, y volteó para ver a Suigetsu acercándose con su bicicleta.

—Tsk. Por qué demonios siempre tienes que ser tan escandaloso, idiota— gruñó dando grandes zancadas hacia él, para tomar su bicicleta y comenzar a salir del instituto con ella en mano.

— ¡Oye! ¡Espera, Uchiha-san!

Se detuvo casi de inmediato, e Ino se atravesó en su camino, sorprendiéndolo ligeramente.

—Yo…— dijo con la respiración ligeramente agitada, para luego brindarle una radiante sonrisa— yo quería agradecerte por lo de esta mañana y…

Él frunció el ceño, con una expresión de fastidio surcándole el rostro.

— ¡Es culpa tuya que haya tenido que hacer el examen!— la interrumpió, repentinamente, recordando la rabia contenida en su interior por sus planes truncados.

Esa tonta estaba en deuda con él ahora.

— ¿Eh?— Ino parpadeó, confundida, borrando su sonrisa al instante.

— ¿Quién es?— preguntó Suigetsu, con el ceño levemente fruncido y ligeramente intrigado.

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada despectiva, alzando el mentón con altivez. No había olvidado que aún estaba molesto.

—No sé— gruñó pasando junto a ella para alejarse, siendo seguido de cerca por su amigo, dejándola sola, y un tanto confundida.

¿Cuál era su problema?

.

— ¿Quién era ese?

— ¿Huh? Oh, era el chico del que te hablé, el que me ayudó ésta mañana…

— ¿Era ese?— inquirió su hermano, observando la espalda del joven que se alejaba—. Huh, ¡no debes subirte a la bicicleta de desconocidos! ¿Quedó claro?

— ¡Ay! Ya no me molestes, Deidara —exigió, frunciendo levemente el ceño— él sólo me ayudó, no pidió mi mano.

—Huh.

—Ella tiene razón, Deidara— dijo el otro muchacho calmadamente, haciéndola ruborizarse en el acto— es más, deberías buscar al chico y agradecerle por ayudarla.

— ¡Sa-Sasori-senpai tiene razón!— concedió, ruborizándose aun más.

— ¡Bah! ¡Se supone que eres mi amigo Sasori! ¡Deberías estar de mi lado!— protestó haciendo un mohín infantil, pero a su compañero pareció no importarle.

— ¿Quieres almorzar?— preguntó súbitamente, ignorando a su amigo y sobresaltando a la muchacha, que sólo atinó a asentir, intentando esconder el evidente tono rojizo de sus mejillas.

— ¡Oh! ¡Buena idea!— exclamó Deidara, olvidándose de su berrinche momentáneamente— ¡el último en llegar paga! Ajajaja— y sin esperar se lanzó a la carrera, sin esperar a su hermana ni a su amigo, quienes sólo lo observaron irse, ligeramente desencajados.

—Ahí va de nuevo…— suspiró el de cabello pardos, comenzando a caminar lentamente tras él, escondiendo las manos en las bolsas de sus pantalones.

Ino iba a seguirlo, pero se detuvo un momento para observar el camino por donde ese extraño chico se había ido.

Ése, sin dudas, había sido uno de los días más raros de su vida.

Ese chico… parecía ser grosero, pedante e insufrible pero, por alguna razón, aun así le estaba profundamente agradecida por lo que había hecho; y no sabía por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que ya lo había visto antes…

—Ino, ¿vienes?

La profunda voz de Sasori la sobrecogió nuevamente. Él se había detenido unos pasos delante de ella, y la observaba de lado con las manos aun metidas en los bolsillos.

Se giró hacia él y sonrió, colocándose a la par, con los dedos entrelazados en la espalda y otro ligero sonrojo atravesando sus delicadas facciones.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuará...**

**¡Gracias a todas por sus rr!**

**Y otra cosa! Para quienes no lo leyeron, el teme que mencioné en el capítulo anterior en realidad se llama "KONAYUKI" y lo canta la banda REMIOROMEN... Lo busqué XD**

**Ése tema me gusta oírlo cuando escribo un nuevo encuero entre ellos, ya que así sucedía en el dorama en el que me inspiré.**

**¡Suerte!**

**¡_Au revoir!_**


	3. Equilibrio

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi autoría.**

**¡Atención!: Como siempre, recomiendo la canción Konayuki de REMIOROMEN, en este capítulo en particular, sería bueno que la oyeran mientras leen cerca del final del cap. :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.::Capítulo III::.**

**Equilibrio **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Permiso…disculpen…— susurró suavemente, abriéndose paso entre la multitud de jóvenes que se amontonaba frente a la pizarra del instituto, en busca de sus nombres en uno de los listados que allí habían puesto.

Colocó un dedo sobre la lista a modo de referencia, sonriendo con regocijo al encontrar su nombre entre los de quienes habían aprobado.

— ¡Lo hice!— exclamó, alzando un puño en el aire en señal de victoria para después volver a entornar la mirada, colocando el dedo índice una vez más en la pizarra para buscar otro nombre— ¡Shika, tú también lo…! ¿huh? ¿Shika?— había volteado en busca de su amigo que, se "suponía", debía estar detrás suyo, pero sólo había más jóvenes luchando por encontrar su nombre en la lista de los afortunados que habían logrado matricularse en el instituto.

Frunció el ceño, algo contrariada, abriéndose paso entre la muchedumbre otra vez para buscar a su compañero, al cual halló unos metros atrás del tumulto de jóvenes, parado en un rincón, recargando la espalda perezosamente sobre una columna de piedra, con una expresión despreocupada en el rostro.

— ¡Shikamaru!— el muchacho de cabello oscuro y ojos aburridos alzó levemente la mirada hacia ella— ¡Aprobaste! ¡Ambos aprobamos!— informó con una radiante sonrisa, llegando a su lado. Al oírla, el otro joven abrió los ojos, ligeramente sorprendido, pero al instante cambió su semblante por uno de hastío.

—Tsk. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, verdad?— rodó los ojos, metiendo las manos en las bolsas de sus pantalones, y alzando la mirada hacia el cielo— Sólo más deberes y más obligaciones... Tsk, definitivamente esto será muy problemático…

— ¡Oh, vamos Shika!— vociferó la muchacha, peinándose su larga coleta rubia a un lado— No será tan malo…después de todo, estaremos en el mismo instituto…— sonrió, provocando que su acompañante frunciera el ceño.

—Sólo dices eso porque no tienes más amigos aquí— comentó entornando la mirada, mientras Ino alzaba el cuello en busca de algo, o alguien.

— ¡Ay! Eres imposible cuando te pones tan negativo, Shikamaru Nara…— bufó, sin mirarlo.

—Soy **realista**, problemática. Lo cual es muy diferente…

—Pues tu realismo es muy pesimista— contraatacó, sin dejar de buscar con la mirada.

—Tsk, para ti tal vez lo sea, pero…— enarcó una ceja— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios es lo que buscas?— inquirió al ver la persistencia que su amiga tenía en cumplir su cometido.

— ¿Huh?— lo observó brevemente, para después volver a alzar la vista— estoy buscando al chico que me ayudó el otro día…pero parece que aún no ha venido…— suspiró.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño una vez más.

— ¿Te refieres al sujeto de la bicicleta?

—Sí.

—Qué problemático…— murmuró bajando la mirada hacia sus pies, observando sus zapatos con fingido interés— ¿Cómo dijiste que era su nombre?— preguntó de pronto, chasqueando la lengua— así podrás buscarlo en las listas también, y de esa forma sabrás si aprobó el examen o no.

— ¡Esa es una excelente idea, Shika!— exclamó dirigiendo su mirada hacia él un vez más, sonriendo.

— ¿Y…?

— ¡Oh! Jeje, su nombre era…Umm… si no me equivoco… se llamaba Sasuke, Sasuke U…U…

Al oír ese nombre los rasgados ojos de su amigo se abrieron con una expresión muy similar a una de sorpresa instalada en ellos, y su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca de desagrado.

— ¿Sasuke Uchiha?

— ¡Sí! ¿Qué? ¿Lo conoces?— inquirió al notar su reacción, centrando su mirada en él.

—Tsk. Claro que sí…— admitió— y tú también.

— ¿Nh?

Shikamaru juntó las cejas, frunciendo el entrecejo.

— ¿Qué, acaso no lo recuerdas?— espetó, con escepticismo. Ella negó meneando lentamente la cabeza— ¿En serio? Qué extraño…si mal no recuerdo, eras una de las niñas que andaban tras él…

— ¿De qué hablas?— demandó saber, totalmente confundida.

—Qué problemático— volvió a quejarse, alzando momentáneamente la mirada— al parecer en verdad no lo recuerdas…— suspiró, observando el ceño fruncido de su amiga— él fue nuestro compañero en la escuela primaria…¿no te acuerdas?

Ino abrió sus enormes ojos azules por la sorpresa; luego adquirió un gesto pensativo, frunciendo levemente los labios y colocando un dedo índice sobre ellos.

—No lo sé…no lo recuerdo. No olvides que sólo asistí a la escuela tres semanas antes de mudarnos…y si nuestros padres no fueran tan amigos, probablemente, también me hubiera olvidado de ti… y de Chouji…

—Bueno…— suspiró— eso es cierto. Tu memoria es terrible…

— ¡Oye!— lo golpeó en el brazo con suavidad, haciéndolo un mohín infantil.

— ¡Argh! ¡Estate quieta, mujer problemática!

— ¡Entonces no me obligues a golpearte, baka!

—Tsk— volteó el rostro con molestia— como sea…asistí con Sasuke hasta la secundaria, cuando se cambió de escuela. Aún así recuerdo muy bien al "Emperador del Universo"…— ironizó, adquiriendo un gesto pensativo— realmente no esperaba encontrármelo de nuevo aquí…— e seguida volvió a fruncir el ceño con molestia— ¡maldición!, espero que no nos agrupen en el mismo curso…— exclamó con expresión aburrida, pero con un ligero tono de súplica en su voz.

Ino sonrió. Realmente no recordaba a ese chico, como tampoco recordaba muchas cosas de su pasado…

Suspiró, cansina.

—Bien, tampoco es como que esperaremos aquí todo el día, ¿verdad?— dijo su amigo, a lo que ella asintió— ¿quieres ir a tomar un helado para "celebrar" o…?

— ¿Un helado?— rió musicalmente, haciéndole fruncir el entrecejo— Shika, ya no tenemos cinco años…

El muchacho se encogió de hombros, con expresión indiferente.

—No seas problemática, mujer. Yo sólo decía…

— ¡Ino-chaaaaaan!

Ambos jóvenes voltearon al oír una chillona voz. Ino sonrió, y en menos de un segundo un destello platinado pasó a toda velocidad junto a Shikamaru, llegando hasta su amiga para levantarla por los aires, abrazándola por la cintura.

— ¡Lo hiciste hermanita! ¡Aprobaste!

El joven Nara se desencajó momentáneamente, observando con recelo como Deidara abrazaba a su hermana menor, elevándola por los aires mientras sonreía como idiota.

— ¡Kyaaa! ¡Lo hice!— exclamó ella, a su vez, abrazándose fuertemente a su hermano también.

— ¿Lo ves? ¡Te lo dije! ¡Te dije que mi hermana pasaría, Sasori!

De pronto, Ino dejó de sonreír, percatándose de la presencia del muchacho de cabellos pardos y mirada indiferente que estaba de pie detrás de Deidara. En un rápido movimiento empujó lejos a su hermano, haciéndolo caer al suelo mientras ella se recomponía, presurosa y con las mejillas teñidas de un sutil tono carmín.

—Felicidades, Ino— sonrió el pelirrojo, aunque sin demostrar demasiada emoción.

Al oírlo, los colores se le subieron hasta las orejas a la muchacha, haciéndola bajar la mirada hacia sus pies, observándolos con atención mientras formaba pequeños círculos en el suelo con las puntas de sus zapatos.

—G-Gracias, Sasori-sempai— murmuró de forma torpe, como si no tuviera aire suficiente en los pulmones.

—Oye…— volvió a hablar Sasori, pasándose una mano por la nuca, ligeramente contrariado— ¿quieres ir por un helado para celebrar?— al acabar la frase sus pálidas mejillas adquirieron un leve tono rosado— Es decir, todos podemos ir y…

— ¡Me encanta el helado!— se apresuró a contestar ella, con ojos brillantes

Shikamaru enarcó una ceja con escepticismo, observando la escena con un leve gesto de fastidio.

¿Por qué las mujeres siempre tenían que ser así de problemáticas?

— ¡Oh! ¡Shikamaru, viejo amigo!— en algún momento, sin que él se diera cuenta, Deidara se había recompuesto, llegándose hasta su lado para abrazarlo por los hombros, provocando que él le dirigiera una desconfiada mirada de soslayo— supongo que tú también pasaste el examen, ¿cierto? ¿huh?

—Sí— contestó con simpleza, pero frunciendo mucho más el ceño— ¿pero que hacen ustedes aquí? Se supone que están en periodo de vacaciones.

Tanto Ino como Sasori rompieron el contacto visual para girarse a verlos.

—Pues así es, mi querido cabeza de piña— Shikamaru emitió un ligero bufido de exasperación— pero Sasori-sempai y yo (además de ser co-presidentes del club de arte), pertenecemos al equipo de natación del colegio, y acabamos de salir del entrenamiento.

—Ya veo…de ahí ese desagradable olor a pescado…

El muchacho rubio frunció los labios con molestia, pero antes de que pudiera protestar, la serena y fría voz de Sasori lo detuvo:

— ¿Por qué no vamos a la dulcería de una vez?— sugirió, provocando que Ino volviera a sonrojarse.

— ¡Otra genial idea, Sasori-kun!— exclamó un enérgico Deidara— ¡Yo quiero uno de fresa, huh!

—Claro, Deidara— el muchacho se giró hacia Shikamaru, sin cambiar su expresión indiferente— Nara-san, ¿nos acompañas?

Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua, dirigiéndole una breve mirada a su amiga, que a su vez observaba completamente embelesada al amigo de su hermano.

No entendía por qué Ino actuaba tan extraño a veces; pero eso poco le importaba mientras él no se viera perjudicado.

—No, gracias— declinó la oferta, desganado, dirigiéndole otra furtiva mirada a su amiga— no tengo cinco años…— declaró con ironía, observando la reacción de la joven que, al oírlo, arrugó el entrecejo, frunciendo levemente los labios— que disfrutes de tu helado, problemática.

Sin decir más, comenzó a alejarse de ellos tras despedirse con una seña perezosa; saboreando el triunfo al notar el rostro desencajado de Ino.

Luego ajustaría cuentas con ella.

.

.

I can feel you falling away…

_No longer the lost  
No longer the same  
And I can see you starting to break  
I'll keep you alive  
If you show me the way  
Forever - and ever  
The scars will remain  
I'm falling apart  
Leave me here forever in the dark…_

Observaba el techo de su habitación con los auriculares puesto mientras, con una mano, sostenía un viejo walkman y un desgastado reloj sobre su pecho, y sobre la otra recargaba su cabeza.

De pronto, la puerta de su habitación se abrió, y las siluetas de sus padres se dejaron ver por el umbral.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué están todas las luces apagadas?— oyó la voz de su mamá, y seguido a ella la luz de su habitación fue encendida.

—Lo siento, llego tarde— dijo su padre— he tenido una operación de emergencia…

Suspiró con resignación, sacándose los auriculares y levantándose para sentarse a un lado del futón, a la espera de lo que tuviera que decirle.

—Felicidades por aprobar el examen.

—Gracias.

—Finalmente ya eres como Itachi…

—…

Sintió una ligera opresión en el pecho, lo cual lo hizo bajar la mirada, pero no pronunció palabra alguna

— ¡Ponte más contento!— exclamó su madre— Eres un chico muy raro— alzó la mirada hacia su esposo, conversando con él— Ni siquiera ha ido a ver los resultados de los exámenes...

— ¿De veras?

—Su tutor llamó para decirnos que había aprobado el examen…

Él sólo los oyó, sin emitir palabra. Odiaba que hablaran de él como si no estuviera presente.

Su padre frunció levemente el ceño.

— ¿Por qué no fuiste? ¿No tenías confianza en aprobar?— preguntó, pero él no respondió, a lo que su progenitor suspiró, con resignación— Ven, cenemos juntos…

Ambos adultos voltearon para salir de allí, pero Sasuke no los imitó. Al verlos irse volvió a recostarse, depositando con suavidad el walkman y el reloj sobre la mesilla de noche, extendiendo los brazos sobre el futón y doblando una rodilla para, poco a poco, estirarla también.

Sólo una palabra se le vino a la mente: ¡maldición!

De nuevo la vida le escupía en la cara…

Suspiró con pesadez, llevando sus ojos oscuros hasta la fotografía ubicada a un lado, sobre la mesita de noche; una imagen en donde estaba junto a sus padres y un joven, muy parecido a él pero con dos pequeñas marcas a cada lado de su nariz; y todos sonreían para la cámara.

A veces (sólo a veces), extrañaba los momentos felices…

.

.

—Buen día…— saludó el hombre joven, de cabello plateado y en punta, que se había puesto de pie delante de la clase, sobre a una tarima, para enfrentar a los alumnos—. Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, y voy a ser su tutor… espero que podamos trabajar juntos, y blablablá— se presentó, algo somnoliento, y con voz aburrida, haciendo un gesto repetitivo con una de sus perezosas manos.

Varias alumnas suspiraron con aires soñadores al conocer a su nuevo y joven tutor, el cual cubría su ojo derecho con una especie de parche con el símbolo del instituto, y usaba un tapabocas azul, lo cual sólo le daba un aire sumamente misterioso, o al menos eso pensó Ino mientras miraba fijamente a su profesor, con aires pensativos.

— ¡Oiga! ¡Llega 20 minutos tarde!— gritó un muchacho rubio, con cara de idiota, poniéndose de pie, y apuntando al profesor acusadoramente.

— ¿Nh? Oh, si… es que me crucé con un gato negro esta mañana y tuve que tomar el camino más largo…

— ¡¿QUEEEE?!— el chico rubio pareció exasperarse demasiado, y se preparaba para replicar cuando:

— ¡Ay, ya Naruto! ¡Siéntate y deja de interrumpir la clase!— una muchacha de extraño cabello color rosa le dio un certero golpe en la nuca al chico, obligándolo a sentarse, entre lloriqueos— Lo siento, profesor— le sonrió al mayor, cambiando de actitud en el acto—. Pero no le haga caso. Por cierto, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, y tuve el mejor promedio de mi anterior escuela— se apresuró a decir la chica, con autosuficiencia.

— ¿Eh?…Ah, sí, claro. ¿Si sabes que a nadie le gustan los lambiscones, verdad? — dijo el hombre con voz cansina, colocando su maletín sobre la mesa.

La muchacha se sonrojó levemente, bajando la mirada hacia el pupitre y sentándose en el acto.

— ¡Genial! Ésta clase está llena de locos…— murmuró Shikamaru a su lado, rodando los ojos y dejándose caer sobre la mesa de su pupitre con gesto cansino.

Ino sonrió, desestimando el comentario de su amigo.

—Bien— volvió a hablar el joven profesor—, me dijeron que debo pasar lista primero, así que cuando oigan su nombre levanten la mano…no, mejor digan presente o aquí… bueno, veamos…

Antes de que pudiera leer el primer nombre, la puerta volvió a abrirse.

—Siento la tardanza… profesor— Ino, al igual que el resto de sus nuevos compañeros, giró la cabeza hacia la entrada, y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al reconocer a Sasuke Uchiha entrando por la puerta— de camino hacia aquí una chica del instituto tropezó y se hizo daño. No podía dejarla sola, así que la llevé al hospital— informó con indiferencia, adentrándose al aula sin esperar invitación.

De pronto, sus ojos oscuros se toparon con los celestes de Ino; y se detuvo, sólo un momento, observándola con auténtica confusión y sorpresa.

—¡Oye! Esa es buena... Pasa y toma asiento, chico héroe— dijo el profesor, con cierto dejo de sarcasmo en su voz indiferente.

Sasuke obedeció, tomando asiento en el mismo pupitre en el que había hecho el examen, en el último lugar de la última fila.

—Bien, si ya estamos todos…— el docente comenzó a leer los nombres de la lista, mientras el joven Uchiha paseaba sus ojos por el salón, reconociendo a muchos de sus ex compañeros de primaria, deteniéndose en una larga cabellera platina, atada en una coleta alta.

No podía creer su suerte.

— ¡Hey teme, temeee!— exclamó un alegre Naruto, a modo de susurro, enseñándole su pulgar en gesto de aprobación desde la fila de al lado, un lugar delante suyo, obligándolo a direccionar sus pupilas hacia él.

— ¡Genial!— pensó el joven Uchiha, golpeándose el rostro con suavidad. Los idiotas con los que no quería estar estaban allí, y los idiotas que sí esperaba ver no.

Definitivamente odiaba su vida.

El profesor terminó de pasar lista. Tomó un libro de entre sus cosas y se repantigó con suma pereza sobre su asiento. Sentándose sobre las dos patas traseras de la silla y subiendo los pies al escritorio comenzó a leer el pequeño libro que había sacado de su maletín, como si ellos no estuvieran ahí.

— ¡Oiga! ¿Qué no va a enseñarnos algo?— demandó saber un exaltado Naruto, apuntando al docente con un dedo acusador, de nuevo.

— ¿Nh? Ah, sí…— el joven profesor alzó levemente la mirada desde detrás de su libro; se rascó la cabeza y sacó unas planillas de su maleta, leyéndolas con ojos aburridos— bien, aquí dice que como primera actividad, deben elegir a los delegados de la clase…— informó, sin dejar de observar el papel— deben ser un chico y una chica, así que, ¿alguien se ofrece?

Automáticamente, la muchacha de cabello rosado alzó un brazo, blandiéndolo intensamente en el aire, pero el profesor pareció ignorarla, o, más bien, procurar hacerlo.

El aula se quedó en completo silencio, mientras los alumnos intercambiaban miradas, a la espera de que alguien decidiera hablar.

— ¡Profesor!— murmuró Sakura con voz ahogada y ligeramente suplicante, pero su sensei siguió ignorándola.

—Bien…— suspiró, cansino, como si todo aquello significara un gran esfuerzo para su persona— ¿alguien quiere postular a otra persona?

De nuevo reinó el silencio.

El profesor volvió a suspirar, con hastío.

—En serio, ¿nadie?— indagó el mayor, desoyendo olímpicamente a la joven del brazo levantado, el cual movía frenéticamente, pero sin intenciones de alzar la voz, en busca de la atención de su sensei— siendo así…— suspiró, cerrando su único ojo visible— escogeré dos nombres de la lista al alzar, así que, veamos…— comenzó a recorrer la lista de nombres con un dedo, sin decidirse por un buen rato; finalmente, cubrió su único ojo con una mano, mientras que con la otra seguía señalando la lista— ¡Ah! Ya está— anunció liberando su ojo— el delegado masculina será Uchiha Sasuke…

— ¡¿Qué?!— Se sobresaltó sobre su asiento— ¡Ni hablar!— casi se cae de la impresión. Lejos de mejorar, su día parecía cada vez peor.

—Y la delegada…— repitió la acción de cubrir su ojo y señalar la lista, ignorando las protestas del chico— Yamanaka Ino— alzó la vista hacia la joven de cabellos platinados, observando unos segundos con interés a la voluptuosa muchachita, bajando la mirada con lentitud, deteniéndose en la parte delantera de Ino, adquiriendo un pequeño brillo en su único ojo visible— Interesante, eh…— el carraspeo de un alumno lo hizo volver en sí— Umm, ¡ejem! serán ustedes dos, ¿de acuerdo?

Nadie dijo nada, pero el tortuoso silencio fue roto por un enérgico Naruto, quien había comenzado a aplaudir, siendo imitado, inevitablemente, por el resto de sus compañeros de clase.

—Trabajen bien como delegados de la clase.

—Sí— la joven rubia se había puesto de pie para reverenciar al tutor, y después a sus compañeros.

—Tsk. No es cierto…— Sasuke sólo se hundió sobre su asiento, como si esperara desaparecer de esa manera.

—Delegados de la clase, por favor, pasen aquí— les indicó Kakashi, señalando el lugar junto a él en la tarima.

Ambos se movieron de sus lugares. Ino con una radiante sonrisa, y Sasuke, con una expresión de fastidio permanente en su estoico semblante.

—Bueno, como los del otro curso serán los encargados del concurso de canto coral (por suerte), como su primera tarea, lo único que tienen que hacer los delegados es escribir dos listas; una de mujeres y otra de varones, indicando el club al que cada uno de la clase pertenece— suspiró, somnoliento— recuerden niños que en nuestra escuela es obligatorio inscribirse, como mínimo, a una actividad extracurricular y que, además, hay una gran variedad de clubes de deporte, como Kendô, Judô, fútbol, tenis, béisbol… o de cultura, como Sadô*, Kadô*****, cocina, pintura, ordenador, etc. Así que, elijan bien.

Ino le sonrió al maestro, mientras los murmullos de la clase iban en aumento, intercambiando opiniones acerca de los clubes escolares.

Sasuke observó a la chica de reojo, con el ceño levemente fruncido. Algo de toda esa situación no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

.

.

— ¿Por qué tuviste que elegir el club de biología?— preguntó un ofuscado Naruto, al día siguiente, mientras caminaban por el corredor, haciendo un exagerado mohín infantil— Los clubes que son populares con las chicas son el de fútbol y el de música, ¿verdad?

El moreno frunció levemente el entrecejo, con evidente molestia.

—Hmp. Yo no quiero ser popular con las chicas—. Sentenció fríamente.

—Con los chicos, ¡es lo mismo!— le dirigió una severa mirada de reojo que no pareció incomodar al de cabellos rubios— ¡Ven, vamos al club de fútbol!— lo tomó del brazo, jalándolo con suavidad, mirándolo con gesto suplicante.

—Sigo eligiendo el club de biología, dobe.

—¿Por qué?— quiso saber su escandaloso amigo, haciéndole fruncir el ceño una vez más, dirigiéndole una mirada de soslayo mientras se detenía frente al aula de Biología, pensando alguna excusa para que el tonto de Naruto lo dejara en paz de una vez.

—Por que el presidente es maravilloso—. Contestó con simpleza, haciendo lo posible por ignorar a su compañero.

— ¡¿De veras?!— Exclamó el otro chico en un repentino ataque de emoción, apresurándose a abrir la puerta, metiendo la cabeza dentro del recinto y analizando todo el lugar de un rápido vistazo— ¿Nh? ¡Hola Shino!

El muchacho de cabello y lentes oscuros que estaba dentro del aula le dirigió una mirada de confusión en cuanto lo vio atravesar el umbral.

— ¿Naruto? ¿Qué…?

— ¡¿Dónde está el presidente del que estabas hablando?!— volvió a exclamar el emocionado muchacho en cuanto vio a Sasuke arrimarse a él, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, en busca del presidente.

—Pues…— comenzó a decir el más joven de los Uchiha, rascándose la nuca con suavidad.

— ¿Nuevos miembros del club?— oyeron una voz proveniente del escritorio frente a ellos, redirigiéndose toda su atención a ese lugar.

— ¡Sí!— contestaron Naruto y Shino al unísono.

—Soy el presidente— anunció un joven de ojos ambarinos, saliendo de debajo de la mesa, extrañamente vistiendo un enorme disfraz de planta carnívora, y con la mitad de su rostro pintado de negro, y la otra, de blanco— pueden llamarme Zetsu. ¡Bienvenidos al club de biología!

Los tres jóvenes lo observaron con suma curiosidad, y levemente desencajados a la vez.

—Esto es…— comenzó a decir Sasuke, adquiriendo un ligero tic en el ojo derecho.

—Oye… ¿Por qué usas un disfraz de aloe vera gigante?— inquirió Naruto, llevándose un dedo a los labios en señal de confusión a la vez que se acercaba al joven disfrazado, mirándolo con curiosidad.

— ¿Aloe vera?— se extrañó el otro, frunciendo ligeramente los labios un momento— ¡Oh! Es para romper el hielo— contestó rápidamente, sin demasiado interés— bueno…como creo que seremos todos… pueden empezar limpiando la pecera de las tortugas— informó con una sonrisita, dirigiéndose a la puerta— yo iré a asustar a algunos crédulos por ahí… ¡nos vemos!

Y sin decir más salió de allí, dejando a tres desencajados muchachos observándolo irse, no muy seguros de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Oye, Sasuke…

— ¿Nh?

— ¡TENÍAS RAZON! ¡ÉSE SUJETO ES GENIAL, DE VERAS!

—... Idiota...

.

.

Arrugó la hoja de papel que sostenía entre sus manos, observando con interés la larga fila de jovencitas que había fuera del club de arte, ansiosas por entrar al lugar.

Suspiró con resignación, cerrando un momento sus enormes ojos azules. Volteó con suavidad, disponiéndose a alejarse del lugar, pero antes de que pudiera dar el primer paso chocó contra algo suave, perdiendo ligeramente el equilibrio, pero sin caer, ya que la persona con quien había chocado la había sujetado por los codos para evitar que cayera.

— ¡Lo siento Ino!

Abrió los ojos de golpe al reconocer aquella voz, sonrojándose al instante al notar la alta figura de Sasori frente a ella, y tan cerca de su persona.

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¡Sí!— se apresuró a contestar, atropelladamente, alejándose lo antes posible para evitar que su sonrojo la matase.

El chico la observó distraídamente durante unos segundos, agachándose luego para recoger la hoja de papel que por el impacto se la había caído.

—Ten— le alcanzó el papel, el cual ella no tardó en aceptar.

—Gra-Gracias Sasori-senpai— contestó con timidez, bajando la mirada para esquivar la del chico pelirrojo.

— ¿Piensas inscribirte al club de arte?— preguntó él de pronto, obligándola a alzar la mirada una vez más.

—Bu-Bueno…pensaba inscribirme al club de natación en realidad…pero como comenzará en un mes por el arreglo de la piscina, estuve pensando participar en otra actividad mientras tanto…— comentó, observando las puntas de sus pies como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

Sasori se limitó a observarla, inexpresivo, creando un incómodo silencio entre ellos, sobre todo porque Ino se negaba a sostener su mirada, y sus pies no podían despegarse del piso para marcharse de allí.

— ¿Si?— pronunció después de un rato— Bueno, pues te encantará el club de arte, y…

— ¡Sasori!— una voz femenina distrajo la atención de ambos. Ino alzó la vista otra vez, dirigiéndola detrás de Sasori para ver a una chica rubia, que usaba un peinado de cuatro cómicas coletas, acercándose a ellos con una radiante sonrisa en los labios.

— ¡Ah, Temari! Justamente estaba buscándote…— informó el joven, despeinándose distraídamente el rojo cabello con una mano.

La voluptuosa muchacha sonrió, llegándose a su lado mientras jugaba con el lazo rojo del cuello de su camisa escolar.

—Y yo a ti…— antes de continuar reparó en Ino, mirándola con curiosidad, cosa que Sasori notó de inmediato.

—Ah, por cierto…ella es Ino, la…

—La hermanita menor de Deidara-kun— culminó las presentaciones con una sonrisa—; mi nombre es Temari Sabaku No, y soy compañera de tu hermano. Es un placer conocerte.

—Lo mismo digo…— respondió automáticamente, sin poder evitar observarla con cierta renuencia.

Temari volteó el rostro hacia Sasori, ignorando por completo la presencia de la joven Yamanaka, quien frunció los labios con molestia.

Por alguna razón, esa tal Temari le daba muy mala espina.

— ¡Ah! Casi se me olvidaba, Saso-kun…— ¿"Saso-kun"? El interior de Ino se agitó con violencia al oír la familiaridad con que esa chica trataba a Sasori; cosa que no pudo disimular muy bien— encontré al chico de segundo del que te hable…—dijo, enseñándole otra radiante sonrisa— su nombre es Sai, ¡y es un gran artista!— afirmó con emoción— le platiqué de los cambios en el club de arte, y aceptó ayudarnos éste año.

El chico hizo una ligera mueca de sorpresa, pero no hubo mayor cambio en su semblante indiferente.

—Esa es una buena noticia…— aceptó al fin, guardando las manos en las bolsas de sus pantalones— nos será de gran ayuda…

—Lo mismo pensé yo. Él es un poco extraño, y nada sociable, pero, a su manera, es un genio.

— ¿Y quién en nuestro club no es extraño?— bromeó él, sorprendiendo a Ino, que nunca lo había oído bromear con alguien. La tal Temari emitió una risilla, y él contorsionó sus delgados labios en algo muy similar a una sonrisa también, sorprendiendo todavía más a Ino.

—Es cierto… ¡pero debemos irnos!— anunció la muchacha de cuatro coletas, tomando una de las muñecas de Sasori repentinamente, con absoluta confianza— le dije que lo veríamos en el patio del instituto ahora— comenzó a jalarlo hacia las escaleras, deteniéndose momentáneamente al hallar un poco de resistencia por parte del chico pelirrojo.

—Pero…— se mostró algo inseguro— ¿y los nuevos miembros del club? Hay mucha gente esperando…

— ¡Sólo serán unos minutos!— desestimó su compañera, intentando sacarlo de ahí una vez más, pero deteniéndose al reparar en Ino nuevamente— umm… ¿no te importa que te robe a Saso-kun un momento, vedad?— preguntó con inocencia y una ligera sonrisa. Al sentirse observada se sobresaltó, bajando la vista en el acto mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza, sintiendo un increíble deseo homicida aflorando desde su interior.

¿Qué había querido decir esa chica con "robarle" a Sasori?

— ¡Bien!— sin esperar nada más Temari comenzó a caminar, llevándose con ella al pelirrojo, quien le dirigió una última mirada a la hermana menor de su mejor amigo antes de perderse escaleras abajo junto a su compañera.

Ino también alzó la mirada para ver como esa chica se llevaba a su senpai, sintiéndose como una tonta.

Suspiró, cansina, girando sobre sus propios pies para voltear, pero al dar el primer paso, sin quererlo, chocó contra otra chica de frente, provocando ambas se fueran, inevitablemente, al suelo por el impacto.

— ¡Maldición!— exclamó ella, frotándose la cabeza con una mano— ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Lo siento!— se puso de pie de un salto, lanzándose de inmediato a ayudar a la chica que estaba frente a ella, también sobándose la frente.

—S-Sí… N-no te preocupes…— dijo la muchacha, con voz suave, brindándole una bonita sonrisa.

— ¡Soy una tonta!— exclamó Ino, brindándole una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie— no veía por donde iba… lo siento.

La muchacha acomodó su largo cabello azulado y se peinó el flequillo para después acomodar también la enorme chamarra que llevaba puesta, sin dejar de sonreírle.

—E-Está bien, Yamanaka-san. No fue nada…— le dijo mientras se agachaba en el suelo para recoger las cosas que se le habían caído por el impacto.

— ¿Estamos en la misma clase, no es así?—La chica asintió, alzando la mirada hacia ella—. Déjame ayudarte con eso…— Ino se agachó también, comenzando a recoger las mismas flores de papel que la muchacha, observándolas con interés— Oye… ¿Hyūga Hinata, verdad?— su compañera asintió con otra sonrisa— ¿para qué son estas flores de papel?— inquirió, analizando un lirio con atención— son muy bonitas…

—S-Son p-para el club de Ikebana…— informó la tímida muchacha, acomodando las flores que recogía sobre su regazo.

Ino arrugó levemente el entrecejo.

— ¿Hacen arreglos con flores de papel?

—N-No…— negó suavemente con la cabeza— éstas son para decorar el salón…— explicó, adquiriendo más confianza— E-Es que Sakura-san dijo que, tal vez, e-eso atraería a más miembros…

— ¿Necesitan más miembros?

La chica asintió una vez más, observándola con curiosidad ahora.

— ¡Qué bien!— exclamó Ino, entusiasta— ustedes necesitan miembros, y yo necesito un club para mantenerme ocupada hasta que el de natación vuelva a funcionar…

— ¡¿E-En serio?!— preguntó una emocionada Hinata, adquiriendo un ligero brillo en sus pálidos ojos de color lila— ¡P-Porque eso sería fantástico…!

— ¡Claro que sí!— Ino acabó de recoger las flores del suelo, sujetándolas con una mano mientras que con la otra se aferraba al brazo de su nueva "amiga"— ¡vamos entonces!

— ¡S-Sí!— la chica de ojos como perlas esbozó otra tímida sonrisa, pero llena de satisfacción, comenzando a guiar a la nueva miembro del club de Ikebana a través de los corredores de instituto.

.

.

Los días comenzaron a pasar rápidamente.

Fuera de lo que creyó al principio, la presencia de Yamanaka Ino en la misma clase no lo perturbaba en lo más mínimo. Como co-delegado debían cruzar una que otra palabra de vez en cuando, pero nada más.

Las clases eran relativamente sencillas para él, y el club de biología resultó ser mucho mejor de lo que había creído. Claro, si no fuera por la presencia de Naruto asediándolo a cada momento, pero había veces que el dobe le era de mucha utilidad.

El instituto no era tan malo como había creído; la gente que allí estudiaba era demasiado molesta, pero eso no era nada nuevo en su vida. Siempre había estado rodeado de imbéciles; ése era su karma.

— ¡Sasuke-san!— una chillona voz de mujer lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndole detener la marcha y voltear ligeramente— ¿Cómo estás?

—Hmp— alzó la mirada con altanería al notar la presencia de Yamanaka Ino a su lado. La chica respiraba agitadamente, por lo que parecía haber estado corriendo— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

La chica dio una gran bocanada de aire, sin importarle el tono grosero de su interlocutor.

—Las… listas…— informó tras una profunda inspiración, enseñándole los papeles que llevaba en una de sus manos— terminé la mía hoy…

Al verla, Sasuke enarcó una ceja. Se había olvidado de la maldita lista…

—Pues yo aún no— repuso, cortante; ella alzó lo miró de frente, ladeando la cabeza. Sasuke bufó con hastío. Ambos sabían que deberían haber terminado las listas días atrás, y él aún no había finalizado la suya. Finalmente suspiró con resignación, a sabiendas de que, si no terminaba la dichosa lista cuanto antes, esa molesta chica tendría una excusa para hablarle— la terminaré hoy después de clase, y te la daré en la entrada del instituto, a la cinco en punto, ¿de acuerdo?

Ino parpadeó repetidas veces, con algo de confusión.

— ¿Por qué no te doy la mía ahora, y mañana…?

—A las cinco en punto— la cortó con voz fría, haciéndola sobresaltarse por la sorpresa.

Sin decir más, él reactivó su caminata. Acabaría con la maldita lista, y ese mismo día daría por terminado aquel estúpido asunto.

.

—Oye, detenme a la tortuga— ordenó firmemente, pasándole el animal a su rubio compañero, mientras él comenzaba a sacar el agua del acuario de cristal.

— ¿Nh? Sí, claro— Naruto tomó al animal entre sus manos y, al hacerlo, le dio un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera— oye teme, casi son las cinco…— informó con aires distraídos, haciendo girar a la tortuga sobre su caparazón—. Me dijiste que te avisara.

— ¡No hagas eso, dobe!— le dio un golpe en la nuca, poniéndose de pie mientras tomaba un trapo para limpiarse las manos— debo irme— anunció con pereza, comenzando a recoger sus cosas en su bolso escolar.

— ¿Tan temprano?— inquirió Naruto, sujetando a la pequeña tortuga con una mano, mientras con la otra acariciaba su rugoso caparazón.

—Tsk. Tengo que ir al dentista— informó con indiferencia, frunciendo el ceño— así que no fastidies.

— ¡Ya, ya!— rió— ¿Irás en tu bicicleta? El clima no es muy bueno hoy, y si quieres, puedo pedirle al viejo Jiraiya que te lleve con nosotros…

—No. Hoy llegué caminando, así que regresaré de la misma manera— comentó mientras se colocaba el bolso escolar al hombro, girándose hacia su otro compañero, quien vigilaba una granja de hormigas— hasta mañana, Shino.

—Adiós— respondió el aludido, sin dejar de observar a sus insectos.

—Dobe— dijo a modo de despedida para su otro compañero, quien se despidió de él agitando a la tortuga en el aire, ante lo cual Sasuke arqueó las cejas con molestia, pero no dijo nada.

Salió del aula de Biología sin encontrarse con casi nadie dentro de la escuela; sólo con algún que otro alumno que también estaba ahí, acabando con las actividades de ése día de sus respectivos clubes. Descendió por la escalera principal, y llegó a su casillero teniendo la extraña sensación de que había olvidado algo… hasta que finalmente llegó a las puertas de salida, olvidándose por completo del asunto. Se colocó sus zapatos de calle y salió del instituto.

Nubarrones grises cubrían el cielo, y breves, pero intensos relámpagos relucían de vez en cuando. Todo indicaba que comenzaría a llover en cualquier momento, por lo que regresó a su casillero, buscando la sombrilla roja entre sus pertenencias antes de volver a exponerse a la intemperie. Desde el inicio de clases no había llovido, así que la había tenido guardada allí por un buen tiempo.

— _¡Creí que jamás me lo pedirías!—_ una chillona voz de mujer le llamó levemente la atención, haciéndolo mirar de reojo como dos jóvenes, una chica de cabello rubio y otro que se le hizo familiar, hablaban en el patio del instituto. No podía ver sus rostros, pero tampoco le importaba.

— ¡Oye, teme!— volteó completamente al oír la molesta vos de Naruto a sus espaldas; su compañero lo llamaba desde la ventana del aula de biología, agitando un brazo en el aire— ¡Olvidaste tus llaves!

Al oírlo palmeó su bolsillo, dándose cuenta de que el chico rubio tenía razón.

Suspiró con desgana justo en el mismo momento en que la primera gota de lluvia de la tarde cayó sobre su nariz, haciéndolo temblar ligeramente.

—Maldición— masculló por lo bajo, abriendo la sombrilla roja, que cargaba en la mano derecha, para cubrirse de la inminente tormenta.

Retrocedió sobre sus propios pasos, a regañadientes, comenzando a caminar una vez más hacia el interior del instituto, pero, al hacerlo, un fugaz destello plateado pasó junto a él, chocándolo y haciéndolo trastabillar ligeramente por el impacto.

— ¡Que dem…!— no tuvo tiempo de protestar, ya que la persona que había impactado contra él se había alejado rápidamente, y lo único que pudo ver de ella fue una larga cabellera platinada meciéndose en el viento.

Era extraño.

— ¡Teme! Aquí están tus… ¿Qué te pasa?— inquirió Naruto tras llegar a su lado, viendo como observaba hacia la salida del instituto.

—No es nada— gruñó con molestia, arrebatándole las llaves de un brusco tirón, y, al hacerlo, sus ojos enfocaron a la pareja de hacia unos momentos, sólo que esa vez, la chica estaba en puntas de pie, aferrándose fuertemente a los hombros del muchacho, besándolo sin ningún reparo en las personas que había alrededor.

—Jaja, cuando el sol cae, sólo los pervertidos quedan en la escuela, ¿no crees? — comentó el divertido chico de cabellos rubios, mirando la misma escena mientras protegía su cabeza de la lluvia con una hoja de papel; Sasuke sólo frunció el entrecejo, desviando la mirada hacia la salida una vez más —. Bueno, ¡te veré mañana!— se despidió Naruto, volviendo a adentrarse en el edificio.

El joven Uchiha lo observó irse de reojo. Luego, volvió la vista al frente, dando tres pasos antes de volver a detenerse, concentrando su atención en unas hojas de papel que estaban en el suelo, empapándose bajo la lluvia. Dobló las rodillas, agachándose para tomar los papeles entre sus manos, y, al hacerlo, sus ojos, usualmente inexpresivos, se abrieron con sorpresa, reconociendo las palabras que en esos papeles había escritas: las listas de sus compañeras de clase.

Recompuso su postura, todavía sujetando los mojados documentos; buscó con la mirada, pero no encontró ni rastros de Yamanaka Ino.

.

Comenzó a caminar fuera del instituto, con las pesadas gotas de lluvia repiqueteando sobre su sombrilla. Hacía mucho frio, señal inequívoca de que el invierno se acercaba.

No había nadie en la ciudad, y sólo el sonido del agua cayendo le hacía compañía. Eso le agradaba, así que, preso de la nostalgia, dejó que fueron sus pies quienes lo guiaran. De pronto, se encontraba en un lugar más que conocido para él. Pudo ver a lo lejos los altos muros grises, las rejas negras y el enorme edificio, siempre conservado de la misma manera, que tan familiares eran para él. Continuó con su caminata, acercándose cada vez más a la que alguna vez había sido la escuela de Itachi.

Muchos recuerdos se agolparon en su mente. La lluvia caía con más intensidad sobre su cabeza, y se le hacía tarde, pero eso no le importaba.

Se acercó al edificio, recordando cada rincón, cada olor, cada sonido… todo tan presente como cuando Itachi no se separaba ni un segundo de él. Casi sin poder contenerse, esbozó una ligera sonrisa, llegando hasta la entrada de la escuela, deteniéndose para alzar la mirada, inclinando la sombrilla para poder ver mejor los altos árboles de sakura que aún prevalecían. Habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que estuvo en ese lugar, pero todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba. Un fuerte sentimiento de añoranza invadió su pecho, y, como por inercia, desvió la mirada hacia la acera de enfrente, enfocándola en aquel banco de concreto, en el que tantas veces se había sentado, esperando a su hermano, pero al hacerlo se quedó en shock, posando sus pupilas negras en aquel exacto lugar, en el que tantos años atrás la había conocido, paralizándose ante la imagen, tan familiar ante sus ojos.

.

Sentía las frías gotas de lluvia caer sobre su piel como pequeños cuchillos, pero no le importaba. Su cabello, sus útiles, al igual que el uniforme del instituto, estaban completamente empapados y sucios, pero tampoco interesaba.

Su corazón estaba roto en miles de pedazos, y ese dolor era mucho más grande que cualquier otra cosa.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar? No lo sabía; ni siquiera sabía en donde estaba; no tenía noción de nada, tampoco de la herida que sangraba en su rodilla derecha, ni del raspón que tenia bajo la mejilla.

Se había caído mientras corría, llorando bajo la tormenta, y ahora las lágrimas se mezclaban con las frías gotas que empapaban su rostro.

No tenía fuerzas para ponerse de pie. La desilusión era demasiada, y el dolor de perder a aquella persona a quien había amado por tantos años todavía le oprimía el pecho, lastimando, aún más, su maltrecho corazón.

Se sentía tonta, estúpida. Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de decirle cuanto lo amaba… pero eso ya no importaba, porque él ya tenía a quien querer; y el saber que era otra persona la dueña de su corazón, solamente aumentaba la tortuosa agonía.

¿Cómo lo vería a la cara de nuevo? ¿Cómo ocultaría ese dolor que la desgarraba por dentro cuando se topara con él, en su propia casa?

No quería pensar; ya no quería sufrir… era demasiado doloroso…

Se abrazó a sí misma, en un súbito intento por darse calor. No podía detener las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos, como tampoco la fría lluvia que caía sobre ella. Pero de pronto la lluvia cesó, y unos mojados zapatos negros se interpusieron en su húmeda visión. Sorprendida, alzó la mirada, notando que su cuerpo era cubierto por una sombrilla roja, y que una mano se extendía hacia ella, a la espera de una respuesta. Abrió los ojos, algo confundida, reconociendo a Sasuke Uchiha como el joven que le prestaba su ayuda.

Y sintió el calor agolparse en sus pálidas mejillas, viéndose imposibilitada de aceptar el gesto ante la vergüenza de ser encontrada en aquella situación.

Sasuke le reiteró su mano extendida, acercándola mucho más a ella, pero volteando el rostro para evitar mirarla directamente. Ino se sobresaltó ante el gesto torpe y algo tosco, pero, como por inercia, terminó por aceptarlo, colocando una de sus pequeñas y frías manos sobre la de Sasuke, apretándola con fuerza mientras una silenciosa lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, como si le estuviera pidiendo que no la soltara; y él devolvió el gesto, sujetando fuertemente su mano, como si intentara transmitirle toda la seguridad que ella necesitaba.

La ayudó a ponerse de pie, sin dejar de cubrirlos a ambos bajo el manto de la sombrilla, y el tiempo pareció detenerse en ese instante, sólo con la lluvia dejándose oír entre ellos.

Ino lo miró a los ojos, con una mirada llena de gratitud y tristeza a la vez, apretando mucho más el agarre que aún mantenían entre sus manos.

Sasuke también la miró directamente a los ojos, sintiendo un ligero calor en su interior, como hacía mucho tiempo no había sentido, y lo recordó todo, recordó aquel día, aquella lluvia, aquel efímero momento, tan parecido a ese… y como si le quemara soltó su mano, asustando ligeramente a la chica, e iba a alejarse de ella en cuanto recordó algo…

"_Mi nombre es Ino, Yamanaka Ino…" _

Aquella imagen de ella sonriéndole por primera vez; casi olvidada, pero tan viva en su memoria, llegó a su mente. Él bajó la mirada, pensativo, durante unos segundos.

Ino, por su parte, incómoda ante el sepulcral silencio, despegó los labios para hablar, pero un gesto de Sasuke fue más rápido, y la interrumpió antes de que pudiera emitir palabra alguna.

—Hmp— volteando el rostro hacia el lado opuesto, el de cabellos negros extendió la sombrilla roja hacia ella, ante su confusa mirada.

—Yo…— comenzó a decir, en un hilo de voz, pero una vez más fue interrumpida por Sasuke, quien, nuevamente de forma brusca, acercó más la sombrilla a ella, reiterándole el gesto.

Ino volvió a parpadear rápidamente ante lo extraño de la situación, pero terminó por aceptar la sombrilla ante la insistencia de su acompañante, y apenas sus dedos se deslizaron alrededor de la manija de madera, él la soltó precipitadamente, volteando con rapidez para comenzar a correr lejos de ella, chapoteando con cada paso, corriendo bajo la fuerte lluvia sin ninguna protección sobre su morena cabeza.

— ¡O-Oye, espera!— Ino dio un paso hacia el frente, deteniéndose al notar el dolor de su rodilla.

Alzando la mirada se quedó en su lugar, todavía algo confusa respecto a lo sucedido segundos antes, observando el lugar por donde su compañero de clases había desaparecido bajo la tormenta. Luego, alzó la mirada hacia la sombrilla roja que ahora sostenía sobre su cabeza, para volver a posar sus ojos celestes en el horizonte.

—Gracias...— murmuró a la nada, tras un profundo suspiro.

Y sonrió, sin entender por qué. En medio de tanto dolor, simplemente sintió las incontenibles ganas de sonreír, oyendo como la lluvia repiqueteaba contra la sombrilla roja…

.

Corrió, empapándose con cada paso, sin prestar atención a los charcos que se formaban bajo sus pies.

No podía detenerse, no quería hacerlo, pese a que comenzaba a sentir frío, y la ropa le pesaba.

No quería detenerse y pensar en lo que había pasado minutos antes. Una parte de él se sentía muy bien después de haber ayudado a esa muchacha, aunque eso se hubiera significado perder su sombrilla.

Al menos las cosas, ahora, estaban en equilibrio, y ya no le debía nada a Ino Yamanaka.

.

.

* **Sadô: **Ceremonia de té japonés.

***Kadô: **Arreglos florales; también conocido como Ikebana.

**.**

**¡Tras mil años, regreso con éste fic!**

**Sabrán perdonar la demora :), pero, además de todo lo que me está pasando X-( ****no encuentro inspiración en ningún lado... y cuando veo que nadie comenta realmente tengo deseos de eliminar aquellas historias que parecen no gustarle a nadie (soy excesivamente sensible respecto a mi arte)**

**En fin... Sin más que decir, prometo esforzarme mucho por mis fieles lectoras y comentadoras de fics; si pudiera, chicas, me casaría con ustedes! (pero no se lo digan a mi novia!) ¡No es cierto! Me portaré bien ;)**

**Bueno, ahora sí!**

**¡Que estén bien!**

**Atte. H.S.**


End file.
